


Getting Stronger

by FluffKills



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Brief fusion, Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffKills/pseuds/FluffKills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After fusing as Opal to move the cluster busting drill,  Pearl invites Amethyst to stargaze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Stronger

**Author's Note:**

> Scene is meant to slot into Log Date 7 15 2, and is just a light bit of loving gem team fluff between Pearl and Amethyst. Minimal Garnet and Peridot, in background only. 
> 
> Also, my first fan work and the story idea that made me get an account.

It was wonderful to be Opal. Stronger. The perfect mixture of precision and creativity, grace and power.

It always started with a warming sensation of flow, like a swirling tide, pulling you out and out of yourself into the vast ocean of something greater. Then the sense of exactly the right amount of arms (four) to allow for the best work in battle, and the feeling of distance as the world dwindles away. 

"That looks great! Let's take a break. " Garnet flashed a thumbs up to the other fusion, who nods before wiping her brow and examining the drill head, safely supported into position. Job well done, she thinks, smiling to herself. 

But all good things must end, and often too soon. This time there isn't a sudden, raucous separation as personalities asserted themselves. A smooth melting of light, and Pearl finds herself holding Amethyst's arms outstretched, before the shorter gem twirls in place and gives her a grin. "High five, P, we are going to show that cluster, oh yeah! " Leaning down slightly, Pearl indulges her with a smile. 

The late summer night was filled with the sounds of life, and the night sky was clear, hardly mared by even a cloud. The world below them was threatening to crack open, but Pearl can't remember the last time she's felt so peaceful. Gently lowering herself on the grass, her slender fingers arrange her silken sash and skirt neatly, slim legs crossing. 

So much of that peace was feeling in tune, finally, with the youngest, normally chaotic member of their team. "Man, we used to make Opal all the time, kinda nice just to be her just because. " notes Amethyst, and Pearl is surprised she hasn't wandered off already. She nods, carefully. So many things she could say, foolish things about why that was Amethyst's fault for being difficult. But the graceful dancer knew the heart of what the other gem was saying. Years ago, it was fun without judgement, teamwork without imposition. But things changed, so many of them, so fast. 

Spontaneously, Pearl switches her seating to lotus her legs and pats her lap. "Care to join me for some stargazing? " Smiling broadly, Amethyst flumps down into the nest of those legs, her soft backside filling the space perfectly. Pearl can feel her wiggling to get comfortable, before she leans back, a yard of fluffy mane cushioning her. Wrapping her slender arms loosely around her partner, the elegant gem sighs and gently rests her chin in that lilac softness. 

Amethyst's smaller hands rest on Pearl's arms, holding them to her, her thumbs idly stroking the skin as they sat. Her legs, straight out, kick against the grass. Pearl remembers how hard it always was for the younger gem to stay still, and a knowing smile crosses her lips. Detangling one arm from her friend's gentle grasp, she lifts her chin from its resting place to gently comb through Amethyst's thick hair with her nails. Like a cat, the stocky fighter melts back against her, and Pearl knew she'd closed her eyes. 

" I like your hair like this, " murmurs Pearl, and there's a small snort from the cosy gem in her lap. Pearl expects her to move, but she only presses into the touch more. 

"I thought you hated this hair, " says Amethyst, sounding more bemused than indignant. "' 'Oh Amethyst! That is such a mess! It's shedding all over the place! Why can't you go back to your neat short style, you look like a tumbleweed! '" she says swapping to what she thought of as her Pearl Voice. The original rolls her eyes and says, sharply, "It does shed!" 

But the vastness of the sky and the warmth of the gem in her lap draws out a deeper introspection. "I never really hated this hair. I just hated what it meant. " the pale gem adds, her tone softer as she looks at the long strands of lavender in her fingers. Silky. Beautiful. 

Sighing softly, Amethyst twists in her loose grasp a little. Pearl feels her throat tighten. She'd said too much again, ruined this perfect moment. Before the panic can start, comforting fingers trace her cheek. " You know, just because you hate Greg doesn't mean I should have to. The hair looks awesome!" 

Biting her lip, Pearl lets her vision unfocus, turning the panoramic view into a wall of indigo and navy scattered with white. She might start tearing up, but Amethyst' s hand didn't leave her. Taking a breath, Pearl sighs out. "It wasn't about Greg. Well, not just about Greg. "

Her arms wrap back around Amethyst and Pearl holds her tight. The younger gem was so different from her. So soft, and cozy. It seemed like only yesterday Amethyst would eagerly vie to be held, clambering into Pearl's lap or jumping into her arms. How long has it been since the purple gem needed Pearl? 

" You used to be my little shadow, "says the other gem with a wistful smile. Even a few months ago, it would have been difficult to talk about this without passive aggressive recriminations, or tearing her own self apart. But Amethyst had begun to treat Pearl as if she could be, well, 'cool'. Sometimes. That thought tempered the worst of her, focused her voice and calmed herself. 

"You used to. ..to always cling to me, or ask to be carried, or just hang around. And then when Greg came around R-rose. .." Pearl's voice cracks, and Amethyst's petting soothes, the loud brash gem silent. Taking a breath, Pearl collects herself. 

"Rose was gone, and Garnet was always self contained, and all I had was you. But humans were more interesting than me, Greg and that woman Vidalia and you spent more time with them than home. And you didn't need me anymore, to keep you safe. " She sniffs, and smiles slightly. " You were more than capable of walking on your own. "

"P... I just needed my own space, you know? I still , you know, like those things. Hanging with you is pretty great, when you're not being a dork." responds Amethyst with a grin, but she carefully cups Pearl's cheeks as she tilts her head back, looking up at her. Pearl missed that as well. That impish smile. But with the long locks of lilac draping over an eye before they slip back, there's a new effect, slightly salacious. Was that always there too?

Pale blue eyes gaze down into those deep purple pools. Pearl can feel her grief slipping away, and her smile becomes more relaxed, mirroring Amethyst's own. "You've grown a lot, " she admits. Opal used to be easy. Opal used to be simple. Amethyst would just follow her lead and go with the flow. Then she found her own rhythm and Pearl didn't know how to handle the change in their song. 

Amethyst gives her a wink, before gazing back at the sky, saying with that humorous growling voice of hers, "And now mah butt is huge! " Pearl snorts, lightly tapping a curvy arm in a playful spank. "Shush, that's not what I mean and you're perfectly fine. "

They sat in silence, and Pearl watches the moon slowly rise. The dual planet system of Earth was one of the best things about it, she felt. The way the moon pushed and pulled the tides was a beautiful dance that spoke to the graceful ballerina. 

" These last couple weeks have been pretty great, "says a soft, almost sleepy voice in her lap. Pearl nods mutely, nesting her chin back in Amethyst's hair. "I mean, beside the whole evil cluster thing. " 

" I know what you mean. We haven't felt this much like a team in years. Since..."

Pearl doesn't finish. Amethyst understands. Tracing a neatly trimmed nail down a smooth lavender arm, she adds, "I'd almost say we're a better team. I've grown too. I'm not sure I would have made a robot years back. " 

"Naw, you were always pretty awesome with smart things, " purrs Amethyst. " Even P-dot's getting on board with the dream team , though! " "She IS rather helpful, "says Pearl with a wry smile. "But you've been getting a lot better with careful construction yourself. "

Amethyst giggles and makes a theatrical "Aw shucks, " motion. "That's because you're getting better at using your bossy powers for good! " Normally Pearl would rise to that as an insult, but she can feel the warmth. The joke was just that, just like Amethyst making fun of her own rump, it was gentle and not mean. "Maybe I should boss you around more! " she teases back, squeezing, 

Amethyst wiggles, gasping, "Nooo! We're already at maximum Pearl pushy! " She tilts her head back so they're looking at each other and places a hand to her forehead. " Any more and I'll faint!" 

" Gems don't faint, " notes Pearl, raising an eyebrow, and shaking her head. The short, curvy gem just gives her a cheeky smile as she lounges back in her Pearl throne. The taller gem leans down to plant a soft kiss on Amethyst's nose. That was another thing she used to do. Little pieces of affection towards her little shadow. 

Her eyes focus on her partner, and slide down to her plump lips. Pearl liked softness. She liked the feeling of yielding under her touch. Marshmallow coziness that she could melt against. Eyes closings, she brushes her own thin lips over Amethyst, giving her a gentle kiss.

Pulling back a little, Pearl can feel her cheeks colour, and she laughs nervously, waiting for Amethyst to crack another sarcastic joke. Or maybe she should? About how she missed her chin or cheek or some other, normal place to peck? Panic threatens to wash over and drown her . She jumps when warm palms cup her cheeks and it isn't wide eyed, young, innocent Amethyst looking up at her like so long ago. The gaze is knowing, the smile triumphant. 

"About time, "she says, her husky voice sending a surprising little tingle up Pearl's spine. The return kiss is slower , more thorough, and Pearl is happy to let Amethyst take the lead on this. She doesn't pull away when their lips part again. Instead, she combs through Amethyst's hair, tenderly. 

" I missed this. " Pearl murmurs. Amethyst nods, turning so she can run an arm around Pearl's back. Pearl has always been the only one of the gems Amethyst could hug properly, at least before their new associate arrived. It was another way the slender dancer felt special, in the past. Getting surrounded and squeezed almost desperately by pudgy arms. 

" You know, P, I'm spending a lot of time with the mini-P, right? "

"I know."

"So, we can still do this, right? It's not like me hanging with Vidalia an' stuff. I mean, if you want to hang, you can just say, right? "

Pearl kisses her forehead. "You're worried I'm going to be jealous. "

Amethyst waves an arm and sputters and Pearl knows she's right. "Well, are you? " the smaller gem asks. Pearl takes a long moment to think. She needed to be honest with Amethyst, and herself. 

"I ...might be. Sometimes. " she admits, her voice low. "But I think that's clearly my problem and not something anyone else is doing. So I'll try not to let it wind me up. "

Amethyst nestles into the slender curve of Pearl's neck and the round cheek feels like it fits perfectly. " If you get weird I'm going to smooch you in front of everyone, so watch it, " comes a muffled threat against her skin. Pearl's cheeks turn a darker blue and she looks aside, her fingers tracing Amethyst's nape, hidden under her mane. 

" I'll make sure to be on my best behavior. " She hears a tinny sound of a record player, and glances behind them to see Garnet attempting to dance with Peridot. Fusion? That was unexpected. Pearl waits for the negative feelings to well up in her, but with Amethyst so close, filling her arms and lap, it's only the faintest prickle. 

Peridot struggles, standing on some cans to make herself taller, and Pearl smiles. "I need to head back to the house to make sure Steven is getting ready for bed. Care to walk with me? "she says to Amethyst. Garnet and Peridot might need time alone, and the walk would do them good. 

Extracting herself from the cuddly tangle they'd become, Pearl stands and offers Amethyst her hand. Grinning, the purple gem leaps up and clings to her like a koala instead, causing Pearl to struggle to keep her footing. "Amethyst! " she squalks, but she finds she's laughing too, her arms scooping under the other gem's posterior to hold her. 

"C'mon, P, you used to carry me everywhere, " says Amethyst, giving Pearl a look of playful petulance. Pearl did. She missed that too, but she's starting to think what she'd been missing before wasn't as nice as what had become of now. 

" I never carried you five miles into town, " she says, pedantic to the last, but starts walking down the road. Amethyst snuggles into her, and yawns. 

" Well, when you're tired, I can carry you. " she mumbles. Pearl flushes a little, picturing being thrown over a shoulder like so much dead weight. 

" Walking on your own two feet will be fine. With me. "

"I love you, you nerd, " comes the soft voice, drowsy and warm .

Pearl smiles and picks up her pace a little. " I love you too, Amethyst. "

It was wonderful being a pair again. Even if they weren't fused, Pearl was already feeling stronger for it.


End file.
